There Is No Better Feeling Than Love
by 2016's Purwhite Warrior
Summary: Months after her new life outside the Grid, Quorra is learning more about the Earth each day. But when learning to dance she wants to know how to feel love to it's full extent. And luckily she has a great boyfriend who can show her the ways of love. Sam/Quorra M for a reason. COMPLETE!
1. Learning How To Love

Author's Note: Another movie got to me and I like it. This could pretty much be another one shotter here unless it gets views hope you like it it took me a day to finish this. Choice song for Sam and Quorra's dance is mentioned in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Tron is a very great movie, very underrated in my view as well I mean this has potential. But when it's all said and done, I don't own that nor this song "burn" by Ellie Goulding.

There Is No Better Feeling Than Love

Chapter 1

Learning How To Love

*flashback*

_"What's the real world like?" Quorra asked Kevin._

_"The real world? Much bigger, much colorful, it's a whole different world out there than in here. A place where you can feel."_

_"Feel what?"_

_"Many things: like the sun, the rain, the breeze of the wind. You'll be able to fully understand the pleasure, pain, sorrow, joy, happiness, anger."_

_"Sounds like fun."_

_"It is fun. And it's even more fun when you have someone to share it with."_

_"Did you share these feeling with Sam?"_

_"Yes. I did."_

_"How did you sam meet each other?"_

_"We haven't met, I created him."_

_"How?"_

_"By making the greatest feeling of all: Love."_

*End Flashback*

It has been 5 months since Quorra left the Grid and began her new life on Earth with Sam, as Sam showed her parts of his world. Within the 5 months Sam took back ENCOM Tower and got to work continuing where his father left off. As Alan took care of the day-to-day things at ENCOM, Sam spent months Showing her new things like the library where there were more books than what she read, restaurants in where there was more to eat, arcades in which they played harmless games and mostly he took her shopping. When Quorra was shopping for clothes she had help from store clerks who showed her cool dresses and outfits and shoes. Not completely used to other colors yet, she only got clothes in black, sky blue, pink, and white. Also in 5 months she learned about tv, internet, and other places of Earth. Also in that time, she felt kind of happy to experience her body naked as she couldn't believe that this body is hers and is real. Especially when she would get a small cut or two, she felt happy that from that she wouldn't derezz but bleed a little in which she would still live from it.

_This is just as great as feeling the sun for the first time!_

Sam moved from his old place into a decent top floor apartment and brought Quorra there. while Sam was gone to present his latest invention, Quorra was home doing light reading and learning more about Earth. What she was interested in this time around was dancing as she saw how people dance. While she was also learning how to dance, she came across a song that was peaceful but energetic to dance to and immediately she was into this song.

As Sam walked in he saw how good Quorra was in her black dress and heels that she wore as well as dancing. As they danced, Sam could not only see how happy Quorra was dancing, but he could feel it too. At this point Sam and Quorra stopped dancing and looked deep into each other's eyes. Even after when the music stopped they still looked at each other until Quorra spoke up.

"Sam, how was you created?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I was created by my mom and dad. They made me." Sam shown her a book on human babies and where they came from. "I came from my mother's body, but in order to be born my dad needed to make love to my mother and implant her with his seed."

"Your dad told me that created you by making love."

"Yeah, but that's to my mom not to me."

"How does love feel?"

"Love is great. There's no better feeling than that it's the greatest feeling ever. Love is when you show deep affection to someone. It shows that you really care about someone or something."

"I truly care about you so much Sam, does that count as love?"

Sam held Quorra close at that point.

"Yes, and that means that you love me."

Quorra smiled at him as he said that.

"What about you?"

"I love you just as much."

Quorra hugged him in which he hugged her back.

"Sam?"

"Yes Quorra?"

"How can I make love to you?"

"I'll teach you."

Sam took Quorra to their bedroom in which they got to the side of the bed. Sam leaned in to kiss her. In which Quorra didn't know what he was doing.

"Sam what...?"

"It's known as a kiss. A sign of love. Put your lips together and let them touch mine."

"How long will we keep kissing?"

"Until you don't want to anymore."

"No. I mean, I liked the kissing."

"Oh, well after the first kiss your mind will guide you even better after."

Quorra returned the kiss and soon after the next 30 seconds she began to copy Sam. Already she has became a great kisser. Fast learning was what she learned in the Grid. They kept kissing until Quorra broke from it.

"Have I done great?"

"Yes."

"Is that it to making love?"

"No, we just begun."

"What more is there?"

"Well you know how to kiss. Now let me show you how to french kiss. It's the same as kissing but your lips need to part in order for your tongue to make contact with mine."

Once again Quorra followed what Sam instructed her to do and she now knew how to french kiss. Her tongue was dancing with his inside her mouth. And already she like this kind of kiss better than the normal. They kept at this until Quorra started to feel different.

"Sam I feel weird but it's like in a good way."

"You are feeling pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"Yes."

"Is that good?"

"Pleasure is a great thing Quorra."

"Then I want more of this pleasure."

They continued the french kiss and soon enough Quorra used her hands to roam his body even though he was still clothed. Sam then broke from it.

"Hold on there's something I need to get." He pulled out a condom from a drawer next to the bed and placed it on the bed.

"What is that?"

"It a small contraceptive called a condom. it's made to protect us."

"From what?"

"Diseases, and to prevent pregnancy." Quorra looked at Sam for a moment. "I know I told you about where _I_ came from."

"Yes."

"If I don't protect myself, I'll be making a baby inside you."

"Oh." Quorra replied.

"In due time I'll teach you more in making love but now let's just enjoy the basics."

"Okay. But what do you do with that?" Quorra pointed to the condom.

"That goes around my erection. There are also female version of condoms. But this is the normal."

Sam quickly undressed himself until he was naked.

"Do I have to get naked too?"

"Yes, it increases the pleasure."

Quorra quickly undressed herself until she was naked. Sam lied her down on the bed and he soon placed the condom on him.

"Before I continue, Quorra, since this is your first time, you will feel some pain. But it's only once after that it will be just pure pleasure. Also if you feel like you're about to explode it means you're about to have an orgasm and that's a good thing, but you will feel the greatest pleasure out of it all."

"Okay."

Sam leaned down and kissed her then he rubbed her entrance with his erection, easing into it. Quorra began to moan a little at it. After a few minutes, Sam entered the head in and Quorra whimpered. He slowly placed inch after inch inside until he finally broke through her core. She let out a quick gasp. And a tear fell from her eye. Sam stopped until it was okay for him to begin thrusting inside.

"I'll start slow and shallow until you tell me you want more."

Sam began to thrust as slow as possible and as Sam told her she soon felt pleasure.

"Oh, Sam. This feels so good."

"You like it?"

"Yes. I want more."

Sam pumped even deeper inside her and Quorra moaned even louder as she now had every inch of him inside her. Soon later Sam and Quorra looked deep into each other's eyes and felt more close to each other than ever. For Quorra the feeling of making love could not be matched. It was better than the feeling of the sunlight and examining her body combined. Soon enough she was first to be close to her orgasm.

"Sam I'm about to..."

"Just let it out Quorra."

"Oh, Sam!"

Quorra quickly had her orgasm and she came hard. She even felt her wetness as she rode out her orgasm Sam continued to pump inside her slowly at that point he was halfway there

"Is this part of the orgasm?"

"Yes it's natural."

"This is incredible Sam. Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

Quorra quickly had shed more tears and soon felt the intense pleasure yet again after Sam continued to thrust deeper inside her.

"Ohh, Oh Sam!"

"Quorra!"

Sam started to go faster and faster until he was almost there. quickly he leaned down and kissed her as Quorra kissed him back. But shortly they were now at the brink of orgasm.

"I'm about to explode again!"

"I'm close too, Quorra!"

"Yes! Oh yes, Sam!"

"Quorra!"

Soon enough, they both had their orgasms and had rode them out. Once done, Sam pulled out and lied next to her. And Quorra cuddled close to his as well.

"Is this what love feels like?" Quorra asked.

"Yes."

"Then I love it."

"I knew you would."

"What should we do next?"

"For what?"

"Making love?"

"That's it. That's the end of it until next time."

"Oh. We can do this again?"

"As many times as you want."

"Oh. Well I can wait until next time."

"Cool."

Quorra kissed him.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Quorra."

They spent their remaining energy kissing until they both fell asleep with Quorra smiling peacefully. And Sam has so much to teach Quorra, after all, he has all the time he need.

Author's Note: hope you liked it. If this gets as much reviews I will continue with another chapter or you can go to my main page and vote. Once again thanks for reading.


	2. Next Steps

Author's Note: Wow I didn't realize already I have nonstop readers on the day my story was published to now. So with that I will make a second chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Tron nor any other published stuff that's mentioned.

Chapter 2

Next Steps

2 months later, Sam and Quorra was quite smitten with each other. Sam came to a conclusion that he would own and control ENCOM properly by finishing off college. While heading for the doctor's for check up and physicals, the doctor found out the blood from Quorra was rare and unbelievable as it could be able to cure many things. Sam informed their doctor not to tell anyone whose blood this is until otherwise, for the world wasn't ready yet for this kind of information and the doctor knew why. But he kept it silent. In fact he was able to amplify and manufacturer Quorra's blood. Once they left they went to Alan and told him his plans based on Sam and Quorra's experience in the Grid. Also Sam was able to easily ensure the people and followers of the "Flynn Lives" organization. He informed them that Kevin's latest work is what killed him and is willing to present what he died for at a future date.

With Quorra still learning as she was with Sam walking, she manage to come across a couple who was on the brink of being engaged to each other. Quorra asked Sam what has happened.

"That's known as a marriage proposal. The man of the relationship would usually as you saw get on one knee to present an engagement ring to the woman as asks if she would marry him. It's the next step in the relationship."

"Oh, sounds exciting."

"It is."

"When can we get engaged?"

"Soon okay I just need to buy a decent ring to present to you."

"Okay."

And with that, Sam had worked on something for weeks and was able to get enough money. He went back to their apartment to tell Quorra something. He had two things in each hand behind his back.

"Sam, what is going on?"

"Nothing. But remember when you told me about your favorite author Jules Verne?"

"Yes, I still remember."

"Well..." Sam revealed from his left hand, passports and round trip tickets around the world.

"What are those?"

"Passports. They are our documents which will let us travel to another place outside the country we are now on. But to get there we will need plane tickets. Of course there are other ways to get there but the plane is more fast and effective."

"Okay."

Soon after Sam got on one knee Quorra quickly didn't know what was going on.

"Sam what are you doing?" Sam revealed from his right hand a black box inside was a gold ring with a blue diamond. Quorra had finally realized what Sam was doing. "Sam... Are you..."

"Yes Quorra. I'm proposing to you. When I first saw you in the grid, I wondered how could someone like you exist in that place when you should belong somewhere real. I became... Quite lovestruck upon looking at you and I can only hope you will be the only one for me. So with that Quorra, will you accept the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Sam... I... Don't know how to describe this. I mean is this what people also do when they're in love?"

"Yes."

"How close are we now in the relationship?"

"Were almost to being each other's fiancé."

"Yes, Sam. Yes. I would love to become your bride."

Sam smiled and placed the ring on Quorra's finger and they began to kiss heading into the bedroom in which soon they were all over each other on the bed they were almost naked with Sam having his white boxers on and Quorra wearing her light blue lingerie. Sam's upper body was on top of her. They continued to kiss until Quorra broke from it.

"Is there more to making love than just being inside me?"

"Of course why?"

"I've learned the positions but I feel like wanting to learn more."

"Okay. Well the next step is foreplay."

"Foreplay?"

"It's something in which leads to the lovemaking it's considered as getting ready for making love."

"How does foreplay go?"

"Well..."

Sam's free hand trailed down Quorra's body until it got to her opening core in which he rubbed on it. Quorra began to moan but it wasn't until he placed his fingers inside her light blue panties inside her tunnel that she began to writhe in pleasure.

"We both have two uses for foreplay our hands and our mouths."

"Oh, Sam if your hands feel this great, I can't wait to find out what your mouth can do."

Sam could only smile as he slowly began to head down her tunnel and began to work his magic. While he licked and sucked, Quorra began to writhe and scream in such ecstasy, then, as a natural reflection, her hands was now on his head trying to push his head much deeper in.

"Oh, Sam! More! Please give me more!"

Sam began to lick even deeper and suck on her sweet spot for the most intense pleasure Quorra could enjoy, screaming ever so loudly, she was very close to her orgasm.

"Yes! Sam, I'm about to..."

"That's it, come nice and hard."

"Sam, I... Oh my... Sam!"

Quorra had her orgasm and Sam had his face covered in Quorra's juices. Quorra couldn't help but laugh a little. Though she was concerned about Sam for unloading on him.

"Oh, Sam I'm sorry."

"That's all right Quorra. It's actually considered quite sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Upon looking at Sam trying to wipe off her juices on his face with his hands, Quorra wanted to ask him a question.

"Is it all right to taste someone?"

"As in..."

"To taste someone's love."

Sam took a quick moment to understand but he knew what she was talking about. After all to Sam what kind of foreplay is it to not taste the sweet nectar coming from his love?

"Of Course it's okay some people who are in love would do it. Why?"

"I didn't want you to feel that you are withholding all the steps of making love because of how I am still new to this. When it comes to making love we've been at this for months and I want to know everything in love making."

"Okay Quorra." Sam licked what was little around his mouth and smiled after that. "You taste sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Want to taste?"

Sam place his fingers near her womanhood to lap up some of her juices in which she was still on her orgasm. Next he placed his fingers near Quorra to lick, she finally tasted her own juices and couldn't believe how sweet she could taste. Sam kissed her after that and reached near the bed drawer for a condom. But while he was doing that, Quorra looked at his member and wondered with a smile.

_I wonder how does his love juices taste._

As soon as Sam got the contraceptive, Quorra held on his shaft which stunned him for a bit.

"Quorra...?"

"I'm anxious to know how you taste."

"Okay. But me a man differs on how I can orgasm."

"Well how can I..."

"Well grabbing my shaft is a good start just don't grab too hard. Next stroke it gently going up and down."

Quorra followed exactly what he said. And no sooner he began groaning and kept at it until Sam was groaning loudly.

"Keep at it like that Quorra!"

Quorra found the right pressure to stroke him gently. Minutes went by and still he was pretty much not even halfway close to his orgasm. Quorra had to remember what he did for her to have an orgasm he used his hands and his mouth on her but now it is her turn. She began to lick the shaft which caught Sam by surprise because his orgasm quickly builded up.

"Ohhhhh... My God Quorra!"

"I'm sorry Sam. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, it is completely right. You can lick all over but when it comes to the sucking on it, go gently. I'll tell you."

Quorra kept on doing what she did until she got to the head of his shaft which she began to lick around and kept at it until she suddenly stopped. Then she began to place him inside her mouth slowly. And Sam gave out a long groan as if Quorra already had experience but has kept on improving.

"Oh, Quorra!"

Once Quorra went back and forth. Sam couldn't take it anymore he placed his hands on Quorra's head as she kept going faster and faster. Soon enough, Sam was close to his orgasm."

"Quorra... I'm..."

Sam couldn't completely get out that he was about to have his orgasm. But Quorra felt him explode inside her mouth. He tasted just as sweet as her if not sweeter. When she was done drinking his juices she rose up to Sam and kissed him with some of his juices inside her mouth to share with Sam.

"How did I do?"

"You were amazing. Quorra."

"What's next?"

"The main thing: lovemaking with me inside you."

"Oh. I thought foreplay was lovemaking."

"That was part of it. Me being inside you is the main thing."

"Okay."

Once his orgasm was over Sam quickly sat up in which Quorra straddled him, as soon as he placed the condom on him, he took off Quorra's panties, then he placed himself inside her. This was the third position she was in with the both of them sitting up they already tried the main ones during their times together. Now their new position was the next step. Sam began to thrust deep inside making her moan out her name while he kept on thrusting. Quorra felt uncomfortable within the legs. She tried to rest them on Sam's legs but he was sitting indian style. Placing them on his sides didn't felt comfortable enough. She tried placing her feet firm and that worked a bit for her.

"Oh, Sam. Please give me more!"

"Ugh! Okay!"

Sam went a little bit faster and her pleasure with her feet place firm was quickly fading. Her legs were around his back with her feet pressed against each other. That worked a little, but the feeling of her being pleasured with her rear resting neatly around Sam's legs makes her want to follow suit. She wrapped her legs around him and she suddenly felt more comfortable especially when Sam took off her bra just to suck on her breasts. And Quorra began to thrust with him.

"Oh, Yes Sam! Sam!"

At it suddenly got faster and deeper with Sam still pleasuring her breasts, she held onto his head and his back like she didn't want to drop something fragile, but when Sam was finished pleasing her breasts, Quorra arched her head back for Sam to kiss her neck. And soon enough after 5 minutes they were close to yet another orgasm.

"Quorra! I'm almost there!"

"Me too, Sam!"

With one final thrust they had their orgasm spilling their love juices they sat there in the same position for 10 minutes kissing until they became spent with Quorra lying on top of Sam. As Quorra smiled she couldn't wait to see the world. Although it felt like a short world in the Grid, Earth has yet many things for her to see and experience. After a few more minutes both Sam and Quorra was finally asleep.

The next day they were at the airport waiting on their flight to New York. Alan was informed of their 3 month vacation.

"Where are we going?" Quorra asked.

"Well for starters, we will be living out the creation of one of your favorite author's books."

"Jules Verne?"

"Yeah, one of his books was 'Around The World In 80 Days.' We'll be spending our vacation in the places his character went to catch the next ride to his next destination. And with the last 10 days we will spend it in one of the peaceful islands of the Caribbean."

"Sounds good."

"It is."

"What will we do next?"

"Get married and have our honeymoon, in which after that, will begin the rest of our lives together as a married couple."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither, but let's take this one step at a time."

"Okay my fiancé."

Quorra laughed as Sam smiled at her as they give each other a kiss. However they only got a quick but decent one for the P.A. Spoke up.

"Attention, Attention. The plane to New York is now boarding, I repeat the plane to New York is now boarding."

"That's us." Sam said. "Ready to travel and see the world?"

"I'll follow you wherever you go Sam."

They got up from their seats and board the plane to their first destination traveling 80 days in 8 places around the world with a bonus.

Author's Note: Thanks for Reading please leave a review if you like it. It counts. And maybe I will go to until they're married or until they have a kid or two.


	3. Caribbean Fun With Marriage On The Side

Author's Note: Well guys here is the third chapter of this good fic hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tron.

Chapter 3

Taking Lovemaking Further/Wedding

Traveling around the world in 80 days and spending 10 more in the Caribbean was much more than a needed vacation for Sam and Quorra, travelling to New York first then London, Egypt, India, Hong Kong, Japan, and San Francisco. Everywhere they went it was all exciting for Quorra as she found out that Earth was way more bigger than the Grid, and it was much more environmental as well. During their trips they had got sovenirs from each place they visited. They soon got to the Caribbean they were staying in the islands of St. Thomas upon arrival it was now soon raining and Quorra had meant to ask him about it.

"What does the rain do for the Earth, Sam?"

"Rain is water Quorra, it helps cool down the temperature, it waters our plants, it's good because the sun could help our plants grow, rain has many qualities."

"Oh, when will the sun be out again?"

"Probably tomorrow. But for now let's settle in."

"Sure."

After sharing one decent kiss they checked into a time share and had went to their room to just enjoy the indoor activities such as dancing and all.

The next few days went great for them as they were able to enjoy being outside on the beach, Quorra wanted to relax for today to soak up the sun. Sam had on Black and Blue silk trunks, while Quorra was wearing a black bikini with white polka dots. She sat on one of the beach chairs with Sam ready to apply the sunscreen on her. And as he did Quorra felt a bit excited.

"What will the lotion do?" Quorra asked.

"It will prevent you from getting sunburn. Trust me, you don't want to have that."

"Oh so putting that is a good thing?"

"Yeah."

Sam had put on the sunscreen on Quorra and himself and they both relaxed on the chair soaking up the sun. 20 minutes later while Quorra was still relaxing, Sam went to get 2 coconut drinks. As Quorra kept relaxing she heard a short thunk she snapped out of her trance and finds a frisbee. Three people came forward, a woman and two guys who came to get the frisbee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if we had interrupted your time relaxing." The woman said.

"It's all right. What is this?"

"You never heard of a frisbee?" A guy said.

"No. I'm still trying to learn more about things."

"Oh, well are you alone?"

"Well..." Quorra looked for Sam but he still was nowhere around. "My Fiancé Sam was relaxing with me."

"Where did he go?" The girl asked.

"Right here." Sam said as he was now in sight of them.

"And here he is." Quorra said as Sam was now close to her. "Sorry to disappear, but I thought you might like a drink." Sam handed Quorra a coconut drink.

"Thanks. I was about to get kind of thirsty." Quorra said.

"Wow! You must be lucky to be the fiancée of one of the biggest owners of a gaming corperation." The woman said.

"You guys heard about me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we just can't wait for you to reveal what you have in store."

"Oh."

"Well nice to meet you I'm Olivia."

"I'm Rick." The first guy said.

"And I'm Patrick." The second guy said.

"Well you know me but this is my fiancée, Quorra."

"Such a pretty name." Olivia said.

"Thanks." Quorra replied.

"Well are you guys interested in joining us in frisbee?"

"Sure." Sam said and they quickly rushed back to the group who was waiting for the frisbee to be brought back. While walking Quorra was asking sam about it.

"What is Frisbee."

"It's a fun activity. When the frisbee is thrown you catch it. It's like throwing those disks in the Grid, but frisbees ae harmless. Watch."

Quorra saw how people were throwing the frisbee and they ended up catching it. Some of the frisbee flights went smooth, some slanted. And some blew away. When Quorra and Sam joined they were waiting until Olivia got the frisbee.

"Here it comes, Quorra."

She threw it to her and the flight went smooth but Quorra had to go back a little because the frisbee was still a distance above and would have landed behind her if she stayed still. Once she caught it, she threw it to Sam and Sam had thrown it back to Quorra before she threw it to Patrick, and so on. After a while, they were planning on playing volleyball. In which It was a battle between the men and the women. Quorra, didn't know what to do so Olivia was there to explain.

"To play you must hit it over the net with your hands. for the ball to be on their court. You can't catch it for it's a penalty if you do."

"What other penalties are there?"

"Well there's white lines around this court the ball can't go out of bounds and once you hit the ball you can't hit it again twice in a row. Back-to-back ok but not consecutively. If you feel you won't be able to hit it to the net, you can hit the ball to one of us where we can try to knock it over."

"Okay. What else?"

"The other thing is this game goes by points. We score a point when the ball hits the ground on their court on our serve."

"And if is isn't our serve?"

"It becomes our serve, but we don't get the point."

"Oh."

"Sam, say you're a fast learner."

"I am."

"Then you'll be able to find out how to hit the ball exactly."

"Okay."

"Let's go. Ladies first!" Rick said passing the ball to Olivia who was serving the ball.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. We start the game by putting the ball into play, put the ball into play you must hit the ball over the net on the serve. Watch me."

Olivia hit the ball over the net. Which became clear. The guys were hitting and passing the ball over until they hit the ball over to the women's side of the court one woman saved it from hitting the ground. The ball was coming to Quorra where she hit it good enough for the ball to go over the net. A couple of guys and Patrick tried to get to the ball but only got one hit in which sent it out of bounds. The women cheered as they scored the first point.

"Way to go Quorra!" Olivia said. As they gave each other a high five. "You scored our first point."

"Wow."

As the game went on the women was leading by 4 points before the lead went back and forth. Quorra did okay serving the ball over but some of it went out of bounds. On the women's serve, Quorra passed the ball to one of the other women who hit it over and the men couldn't get to the ball in time and with that the score was now. 19-18 and the women needed one point. While Quorra is about to serve the men was getting anxious.

"What's with your fiancée Sam she's playing like she played before. Are you sure she didn't play this game Before?" Patrick said.

"Yes I'm certain. She's a fast learner." Sam replied.

"Well now she's serving which gives us a 50-50 chance."

"Don't jinx it." Sam said.

"And why not." Rick replied. "You think she will hit it over?"

"Hold on, I did not say that."

"Boys, if you don't hurry you'll miss out on hitting ghe ball and the game will be ours." Olivia said. And the guys got ready for Quorra's serve."

"So what will you do if she does hit it over?" Rick asked.

"If she hits it over and scores on us I will let her have her way with me."

Unbeknownst to Sam, Quorra was able to hear that.

"I heard that Sam Flynn." Quorra yelled.

"Oh man..." Sam said. And Quorra was ready to serve, she hit the ball rarely over the net and fell at a distance between the man in front and Sam. Sam dove to save it and he was able to hit it, but the ball only went 24 inches from the sand. The rest of the guys tried to save it but it was too late. The game was over and the women won. Sam could only hope Quorra could be gentle if she doesn't know what he meant by having her way with him.

After hanging out more in which the guys were still hanging out at the beach while the women were in a room talking, it soon turned out to be nighttime. Sam and Quorra headed back to their time share. Sam was already near the bed as Quorra walked up to him.

"Well Sam, I get to have my way with you."

"So what are you going to do?"

Quorra answered that by kissing him until they got to the bed they both fell on the bed wit Quorra on top who still kept kissing him. Minutes later Quorra was trailing her kisses down his body making sam groan for a bit but his groan went a bit louder when Quorra began to grab his shaft from out of his trunks and started to work her magic. She teased it with her tongue licking it from the side to all around. Sam's groans was getting intense he began to wonder when has Quorra improved in lovemaking. But he could only enjoy the pleasure as she kept on going.

_Now for something more._

Quorra now had his shaft inside her mouth sucking very deep while swirling her tongue around it. Sam was beginning to lose it.

"Oh my God, Quorra. Where did you learn this?"

Quorra refused to answer she only continued to please him going as deep as she could. After 5 minutes Sam was now very close to his first orgasm.

"Quorra, I'm coming!"

"Mmm!"

Sam had his orgasm, in which Quorra got a bit wet from, and Quorra had to drink what came out of him, When she was done she shared some of his juices by kissing him. Once she beoke from it. She went to Sam's side drawer to get a condom to place on him.

"May I?"

"Go on ahead."

Quorra had took off his trunks and correctly placed it on him after that, she took off the bikini bottom and straddled him. She placed him inside her until she had him fully inside her.

"Oh, Sam, it feels so good when you're inside me."

She started to swirl her hips around moaning at the pleasure. Her hands were on his chest pressing down. as she continued to swirl her hips Sam took off her bra leaving her naked now and soon sat up with his hands supporting him only to suck on her now exposed breasts.

"Oh, Yes! Yes Sam!"

Quorra was now closer to her orgasm than Sam was. He was groaning at the normal decibel. That's when she put he new technique that she learned from Olivia to good use. She began tightening her walls every time she was on the verge of pulling out which was putting Sam over the edge. Quorra could see how she was pleasing him and she began smiling. After a while they kissed each other as they were soon coming to a orgasm Quorra only broke from it to tell her soon-to-be husband.

"Oh, Sam. I'm coming now!"

"Me too!"

They had their orgasms with Quorra arching back only for Sam to kiss her neck. Once they were done with their orgasms Quorra fell limp on top of her fiancé's body breathing heavily, for her the lovemaking seemed more pleasurable yet intense. And the more Sam kept looking at her the more he fell in love with her. Sam was into games and it was every gamer boy or man's dream to have their dream girl, be her being already made, dreamt of, or created in a game, to be their real life girlfriend. And Sam's dream had already came true. Once they recovered, they looked at each other for a while when Quorra spoke up.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Quorra?"

"I know we've been together for months, but when can we get married?"

"As soon as we can but let's just enjoy our vacation first and after I present my father's work, I'll set up a wedding day for us. And then after it will be another vacation for us."

"Why another vacation?"

"To celebrate our wedding, it's called a honeymoon."

"Sounds exciting will we go somewhere where the sun shines a lot?"

"You really love the sun don't you?"

"Yes, but not as much as I love you."

Quorra kissed him deeply as Sam returned the same passion of the kiss until she soon got off just to bring Sam to the shower, after getting sand off their bodies, they soon washed up and in the midst of it had ended up with another lovemaking session. Once they got out they got under the bed naked as Quorra cuddled close to Sam in which he began to tickle her until they were both tired and ready to sleep. They spent the rest of their vacation exploring, surfing, swimming, enjoying the sun, and making love to each other things that Quorra loved to do.

When their vacation was over and was back in Vancouver, Sam wasted no time to bring out his presentation to the world as he introduced the grid and the grid games as well as the new games for The Grid Sam and Quorra thought of with also Alan helping. After almost 2 months, the Day Quorra wished for was here as their wedding had came however it was a short wedding due to the fact that they had so little friends. But as they knew, they will have more as they meet more people. During their reception, Alan spoke to them.

"So where are you guys going?" Alan asked.

"Well I thought I would being my lovely wife somewhere where she can enjoy the sun. Like Tahiti."

"She must love the sun huh?"

"I sure do." Quorra replied.

"Well congratulations to both of you. And I'll be working on the finishing touches on the Grid and the Grid Games. It will be ready to be released when you come back."

"Okay, great. Thanks Alan."

A slow song came up and they began slow dancing. Quorra and Sam looked at each other.

"Have we changed the world yet?"

"We did, but it'll be changed further. Meanwhile I have better things on my mind right now."

"What would that be Sam?"

"Putting sunscreen on you in Tahiti." Quorra could only laugh at that. She knew that Sam knew she just loves the sun. "I know you love the sun, but you must take it easy. You can't have too much of a good thing."

"Okay Sam, I will."

"But most of all, I plan to it make you happy."

"I wouldn't want much in life than to just be with you Sam."

"Same here."

After that, they continued their dance before it ended once it did they shared a long passionate kiss. When the reception was over they took a limo to the airport as they were now heading off to their Honeymoon.

Author's Note: only one more Chap to go guys! Pretty much hopefully I hope it be soon. Once again thanks for reading this chap.


	4. Becoming A Family

Author's Note: Well guys this is it the final chap of this fic but before I continue I have to give my firsts to this the first follower to this fic is by fanfic name: AllanPrice, big thanks to you. The first Favoriter of this fic is by fanfic name: XWF1000, massive thanks to you. And finally my first and only reviewer to this fic is fanfic name: anotherboarduser, extreme thanks to you well anyway this it if now you can read on. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Tron.

Chapter 4  
Friends, Lovers, Married, Now Parents

After spending their Honeymoon in Tahiti they. Came back to Vancouver and it was a matter of weeks before the Grid was introduced to the world. A kind of programming where people could chat with other people, travel the Grid and play in the Grid Games. It kind of worries Quorra because she worries if CLU 2.0 would resurface in this new Grid, but during the testing phase there was no sign of CLU and everything was safe. Sam told her that he had got the data from his dad and erased any and all files of CLU from Kevin. When the weeks were over, Sam and Quorra went to ENCOM tower to address the crowd and reveal the Grid. Sam had on a black tuxedo while Quorra followed suit with a black dress with white stripes shaped in the way of her suit back in the Grid.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what my father had been working on for over 20 years, along with help from my good friend, Alan, we've improved it and it will soon be ready for the world. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... The Grid."

From a projector a movie clip played exploring the grid in which showed the Grid Games, social meetings, and other fun stuff on there. Sam, Quorra, and Alan, explained what would be on there and everything. After the presentation they received applause. Suddenly Sam and Quorra went to the rooftop of ENCOM tower and looked at the city they were waiting on Alan's call.

"This is it." Sam said.

"We're just minutes away." Quorra added. "I guess once we changed the world that's it for us is it?"

"No. Once we change it, this is only the beginning."

Suddenly Sam got a call from Alan.

"Sam we just put the finishing touches on the Grid. Once I press the button, the Grid will be ready."

"Quorra, would you like to give the go on this?"

"I would love to."

"All right. How's about I give a countdown. Ready to change the world?"

"Of course."

"All right then." Sam started the countdown. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

"Change the world, Alan." Quorra said signaling it for Alan to press the button. The Grid was now live and people everywhere would soon love to find out all the Grid has to offer. Sam gave Quorra a passionate kiss to celebrate. Months later after the release of the Grid it was voted number 1 for online experience all over the world and Sam, Quorra, and Alan couldn't be more happier than now.

One night while celebrating their success, Sam and Quorra was at their new home a huge house with three floors. Sam was topless wearing jeans with black sneakers with Quorra wearing a pure short black dress with matching shoes. Sam and Quorra were dancing very close to each other, getting into the bump and grind. They kind of figured this be something to do at a place where they would dance at but who's to say they couldn't do it in their home. Their stereo was their DJ and their house was their dance floor. When Quorra was slowly grinding her butt on his rod, all while she was moaning from it, she found it as the right time to ask Sam.

"Sam... I once asked how you was created. But what would happen if you created something with me?"

"We would be parents, Quorra. You would be the mother and I would be the father of our created child."

"Is being a parent a good thing?"

"It's a great thing meaning we will have a family of our own. Start a new generation of the Flynn family."

"That would sound great. How can we go by creating a Flynn."

"Well..."

Sam picked up Quorra and they headed to their room Quorra kicked off her shoes and undid her husband's belt once he got to the room he lied her down and took off all of her clothes in which after she followed suit and took off all of his clothes. When they were both naked, Sam quickly placed himself inside her and Quorra felt different but good.

"Sam, your rod feels different."

"That's because I'm not wearing a condom."

"Why Sam?"

"Because Quorra, in order to make a baby I have to impregnate you first and that's be spilling my seed inside you."

"Your seed?"

"Remember the love juices you taste of mine?"

"Yes."

"It's known as sperm. My sperm needs to be inside you. But sperm can also go by juices or seed."

"Oh. Will it hurt?"

"What?"

"Will you spilling your seed inside me hurt?"

"No, in fact it's actually quite enjoyable."

"Just how many times do you need to spill yourself inside me so I can get pregnant?"

"Once or until you are pregnant."

"But how will we know."

"I bought some pregnancy test strips. I'll show you how to use them. But now, it's time."

"Okay. Sam?"

"Yes my Wife?"

"If spilling yourself inside me is as pleasurable as you say it is, I want to increase our chances. With you spilling as much inside me."

"Okay." Sam laughed in which Quorra smiled. Sam grabbed her ankles and like a human antenna, he spread her legs wide and he pumped into her very deep, bringing out deep pleasurable moans from Quorra.

"Oh Sam! This actually feel so good without the condom!"

"I know."

Sam kept at this until Quorra was close to her first orgasm.

"Sam I'm coming! Oh, Sam!"

Quorra had her orgasm, as her walls squeezed his rod, he went faster and faster wanting to give Quorra her first seed. Quorra just had a second orgasm because of Sam going fast, but as she was still riding her second orgasm, Sam was very close to his first orgasm.

"Okay baby, this is it, here's... My... Seed...!"

Sam had his orgasm and spilled himself inside her. Quorra felt it go deep inside her womb and, like Sam told her, it felt so good. So good that she wanted more. In fact she had to ask.

"More Sam... I want more."

"Get on your knees."

Once Quorra got on all fours he took her doggy style. He kept pumping inside her hard and deep making her moan louder and louder.

"Sam! I want to taste your lips! I want to taste you while you continue to fill me!"

Sam grabbed onto her breasts and lifted her up so her body was pressed with his. As he caressed her breasts, he frenched her. Soon they both had their orgasms, and Sam fell back on the bed. But as energetic Quorra is, she still want more. She got on top of Sam, replaced him inside her and began to slowly move up and down on Sam in hopes of trying to recover quickly. Quorra moaned and placed her hands on his chest, she even had her orgasm but it wasn't until she made Sam had his third orgasm for Sam to regain his energy to continue. Sam rose to sit up as he was now facing his wife looking at her with so much love.

"How many do you think you got left?" Sam asked.

"1 more."

And with that Sam had began to thrust with Quorra with their hips meeting at each push. They also began to kiss each other senseless with Quorra moaning in his mouth again. But soon enough Sam was about to have another orgasm.

"Quorra! I'm about to come again."

"Wait Sam..."

"Why?"

Quorra was now lying on her back while her legs wrapped his waist. Sam looked at her wondering what she wanted.

"Quorra?"

"Make my last round end with your body on top of me. I want your body to become one with mine as you fill me one last time for tonight!"

Sam was silent, but he understood. His body rested on hers as he kept on thrusting inside her as deep and as fast as he could.

"Oh yes, Sam! Yes! Let me have it all!"

"Oh, Quorra!"

Quorra only had a little bit of energy left to thrust as deep and hard with him and their thrusting was in sync as it brought them so much closer to their orgasms. Quorra was now screaming.

"Sam! I'm coming again!"

"Me too, Quorra! Quorra!"

"Sam! Yes!"

They both had their orgasms with their bodies being partially paralyzed. Quorra was milking him for every drop as her milk coated his erection. When their orgasm was over, Sam pulled out only to collapse and cuddle next to his wife. Quorra and Sam smiled at each other. When they hugged each other Quorra shed tears of joy for she had partially all of her dreams come true. To live on Earth, happily, Change the world, be a sun worshipper, and become a wife and a mother. No doubt she would be one considering what she learned from Sam and Kevin and what she could improve on by reading books. Quorra looked at Sam again after she was done shedding tears. Deep in her heart, she wanted to thank him for everything, but if Sam was going to say in which he would reply once Quorra says it then there was no need.

"I love you, Sam Flynn

"And I love you too... Quorra Flynn."

With one passionate kiss. They slept peacefully as they cuddled together with Quorra being one very happy woman who's womb was overloaded with seeds of her husband.

11 months later Sam and Quorra had twins. One a boy with black hair another a girl with blonde hair their names closely resembled Sam and Quorra's and the boy was named Quoytrel Flynn and the girl was named Samantha Flynn. Quorra couldn't be much happier in her entire life than to finally create something so pure and full of life. They were her bundles of Joy and Sam was her joy maker. They all were full of love and as Quorra experienced firsthand: there was no better feeling.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this fic. Be sure to read my other fic's as well. Please leave a review. It counts. Thank you. I love you guys.


End file.
